Between The Sea And The Sky
by seasaltmemories
Summary: In which an unlikely friendship between two different creatures and a language barrier leads to an unintended marriage that will turn both the sky and the sea upside down
1. Chapter 1

Yugo, kicked his tail as fast as he could, seashell tucked in the crook of his arm. Damn it, he hadn't expected it to take so long to find just the right shell. He thought he had buried it in just the right place, but who knew hundreds of others were also buried right around there.

Whatever, he couldn't think about that right now. Just had to make it in time. With a final push, he swam to the surface just in time to see her flying towards him.

"Hey!" Yugo yelled, waving his free hand in an attempt to grab her attention. "I found you something!"

With a supernatural grace, she descended to hover right over the water. Once her natural coolness froze a little patch, her stilt-like legs landed with a soft thud. Now situated, she looked at him with bright golden eyes as if he was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Look I found another shell for you!" He held it up towards her, and immediate she broke out into a fit of chirping. Her feathered arms took it out of his hands and began examining each inch of it feverishly.

"Glad you like it, I guess." Whatever this creature was, she didn't speak merfolk. Still Yugo liked her company all the same.

They had met under similar circumstances to this. He had come to the surface to check on what could be causing the new cold currents others had been complaining about, only to find this creature swooping down in an attempt to eat him. After it was established he was not the type of the fish she usually ate (or at least too big for her to carry off) Yugo noticed the ice that seemed to follow her movements. A long and complicated conversation between two people who didn't speak the same language followed, and eventually they established that she couldn't hang out over these waters for long times. However until she found different hunting waters, Yugo would get food for her.

Well by now there was somewhere else she hunted, but they still kept up their meetings. He found this strange creature beautiful and fun to hang out with. He was just lucky that she seemed to feel the same.

Just then, Yugo was brought out of his thoughts by her incessant chirping.

"Wait, what is it you're saying now?"

The creature pointed at the shell and motioned him giving it to her while frowning.

"Don't feel bad about accepting it. There are plenty seashells in the ocean. It's not like I need it."

She continued to grumble, this time pantomiming herself giving him something.

"Oh do you want to return the favor? Don't worry about that, it's no problem. I mean the point of a gift is that you aren't expecting–" The creature interrupted him by pressing a quick peck against his mouth.

Her lips were cool as can be, freezing him in place. Yet despite their chill, he found his face heating up. Meanwhile she only giggled in response to his state, green locks fluttering all nice while she grinned from ear to ear. There was only one logical response to this.

"Gotta go, see you later!" Yugo dove back down as quickly as he could. Once there was an acceptable distance between them, somehow he managed to calm down long enough to trace his lips as he recalled the incident.

This wasn't too bad if he thought about it in the long run. Aside from the surprise, the kiss wasn't bad at all. He might even get used to it eventually.

The mere thought of there being anything to get used to caused him to become flustered all over again. It just might take him ten or so years.

* * *

 **A.N. For colorfulwatcher on tumblr and the YGOME17 and inspired but this piece of art from nevs-sketchbook on tumblr:/post/165833313009/the-water-would-grow-frigid-denying-her-the**


	2. Chapter 2

As a mother, it felt wrong for Ray to be suspicious of her daughter being happy. It was ultimately what she wanted most for Rin. In life you could be certain of few things after all, so to enjoy one's time throughout it was a precious privilege. And besides it wasn't as if she was a generally unhappy creature. While prone to having a careful mindset, Rin always seemed content with her life here in the mountains. So the fact she kept buzzing around with a dopey grin on her face shouldn't have worried her at all, right?

Regardless, a little subtle poking around couldn't hurt. She wouldn't stick her nose where it didn't belong. Just check in to see how everything's doing. In and out and that would be that.

So at dinner, Ray said, "You seem happy."

"Mmhm," Rin smiled. "I'm getting married."

"…" It took all her self-control not to scream. "What did you say, dear?"

"I'm getting married to a fish boy," She said just as she took off the head of a carp in one bite.

Ray's eyebrow began to twitch. "What fish boy?"

"Remember when I started trying to hunt in the southern waters a few months ago? Well I saw this huge fish that looked tasty, but when I tried to grab it, he turned out to be part boy, and well he still looked tasty, but he didn't like my biting." She giggled to herself, and Ray tried not to read too much into it. "So I'm marrying him."

"…a fish boy?"

"Yep." She went back to eating. "It's been a good day."

Ray pinched the bridge of her nose and tried not overreact. Key word: try. There was so many things wrong with what Rin was suggesting, she didn't know where to start. Worst of all, she had to shut down this idea before her father got any ideas, himself.

"You keep saying he's a fish. Is that a joke or…?"

"No, he's a fish. But don't worry, fish eat other fish after all. He's helped me out with hunting a lot."

"Do you even know his name?"

"Not really, he makes a lot of weird sounds. Still he's cute and he gave me this!" She held up the strangest rock Ray had ever seen. It was large and pink and seemed to have an opening at its base. Before Ray could examine it further though, Zarc flew in.

"I'm home!" He yelled, completely oblivious to the atmosphere. "Oh what's that you got there, Rinny?" He picked up the strange rock and began to fiddle with it.

"You can hear the ocean in it, if you hold it like this."

Zarc mimicked Rin's motions and pressed his ear against the rock's opening. "Wow you really can! Hey Ray, you should check this out!"

Ray opened her mouth to ask to talk with him alone. This was something they needed to discuss together before it grew out of control, but before she could say a word Rin interrupted her.

"I'm getting married."

"Oh you are! Good for you, Rin! This is a way cooler rock then I got for your mother, don't you agree Ray?"

Ray took a deep breath. "She said she's marrying a fish boy. Doesn't even know his name." She waited for Zarc to react in disapproval, but he continued to be enamored by the strange rock.

"Do you know what this is called?"

"He said it was a _see-shaw_ I think."

"Very interesting."

"Zarc," Ray sighed. "We're not letting our daughter marry a fish boy."

Two sets of golden eyes turned on her, sharing the same shock.

"What's the big deal, Ray?"

"Yeah, I'm older than you were when you got married, Mother. I like kissing him, so why should you care? You're not the one who's marrying him."

"If you want to get married, then we can take you around to some other slyph families with children your ages. You can find a nice match with a good rock, or even offer the _see-shaw_ yourself. But I don't like the idea of you marrying some strange creature we've never met."

"Well the solution seems simple enough. Let's bring him up here so we can get a look at him." Zarc shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Besides I don't want our little snowflake to be moving far away from us. It'd be better to make sure they are nearby."

"He'll need a pond to live in."

"Ok we build a pond, we bring him over, and then we decided if he's a good fit for Rin, alright? No need to get anyone's feathers in a ruffle."

As much as Ray was against the idea, she couldn't think of anything that would dissuade the two of them. Better to pick her battles at a later date when she wasn't being ganged-up against. "Fine. Just remembered you can't marry him until I allow you to, Rin."

* * *

 **A.N. So this may be my self-indulgent supernatural romcom bc the apples need more fluff, especially the kind that involves accidental marriage proposals**


End file.
